


Bored in the Car

by smevanstan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Humor, I was bored at work, Impala Sex, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Sam, Porn, Sex in the Impala, Slight Dom Dean, Smut, this is literally me being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: Dean decides he wants to have some fun with Cas in the car.





	Bored in the Car

Dean reached his hand over, placing it gently of Castiel’s knee. The angel thought it was a little odd for Dean to be doing that. A man who rarely showed emotion, even with him, suddenly doing something considered comforting. However, he didn’t say anything. He just let Dean continue driving in relative silence, with Led Zepplin playing quietly in the background.

It wasn’t till Dean’s hand started travelling upward the Cas got truly concerned. “Dean? Dean, what are you doing?” Cas looked over at the man driving with wide eyed confusion. 

Dean eyes didn’t leave the road but, a smirk grew on his face as hand moved farther up. 

“Dean!” Cas was unsure how to proceed in this particular situation.

“What Cas?” Mischief was apparent in his voice, “Sam’s not here.” Dean’s hand moved to unbuckle Cas’s pants. “And judging by what’s going on down here,” he punctuated his statement with running his hand over Cas’s growing erection, “you don’t seem to be too against this idea.”

Cas shifted in his seat, moving to allow Dean easier access. “Dean, I –“

“Shh,” Dean was dipping his fingers into Cas’s boxers. “Just relax. Let me take care of you.”

Cas threw his head back as Dean’s hand gripped his hard member. Dean began stroking up and down, applying just the right amount of pleasure and Cas allowed himself to get lost in the sensation. 

“You like this don’t you?” Dean’s eyes still didn’t move from the road ahead, at least not long enough for Cas to notice. “You like me stroking you in the car? Knowing there’s a chance someone may see you coming undone.”

“Dean,” Cas moaned his name, fighting the urge to buck up into Dean’s hand. “Dean, please.”

“Pleas what, Cas?” Dean’s voice dropped an octave at the angel’s begging. “Gotta tell me what you want.”

‘Faster, please.” The whine is Cas’s voice spurred Dean on. He picked up the pace, which was certainly audible in the near silent car. 

Cas was fascinated that Dean was able to keep focus on the road. His only focus was how good Dean’s hand felt around him, bringing him closer to pleasure with each pump of his hand. The exposure in being in the car going down the road made it that much more intense. 

“Come on, Cas. Cum for me.”

With Dean’s words, Cas shrieked, causing Dean to swerve on the road and the windows in the Impala to shatter. 

As he Dean wiped his hand on his jeans, Cas redid his pants. “That was – “

“WHAT THE HELL, GUYS!” Sam shot up from the back seat. As he sat up, he noticed the evidence Dean was not so subtly trying to wipe away. “Really, in the car? While I was sleeping?”

Cas turned to Dean, “I thought you said Sam was not here.” His cheeks were flushing bright pink. 

“I, uh, may have lied.” Dean chuckles to himself. 

“Gross,” Sam shook his head, trying to rid his brain of the image of what happened while he was sleeping. “Next time, guys, wait till we get to the motel.”

Dean full on started laughing and Cas just shrank in his seat.

“Seriously,” Sam continued shaking his head, laying back down in the backseat, hoping another nap will erase this memory.

“Dean.” Cas said with a sternness.

“Sorry man, I wanted to see if we could do that without waking Sam. Looks we can, unless someone,” he paused to quickly glance at Cas, “get too riled up.”

Cas just shook his head and settled back in his seat, wondering how he would pay back the older Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> i was literally just bored at work today and this came out. Also, i quickly posted this so it's not edit so I apologize for any grammar or spelling issues there might be.


End file.
